Talk:Total Drama (series)/@comment-75.83.224.132-20170127225436
Here are my elimination predictions for my TD6 and TD7 Season 6: *'Team 1:' Tyler, Harold, Duncan, Brick, Max, Shawn, Dave, Izzy, Courtney, Dawn, Jo, Jasmine, and Sugar. *'Team 2:' Sam, Lightning, Trent, DJ, Scott, Topher, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen, Amy, Samey, and Sky. *'PRE-MERGE:' 26th - Izzy (Team 1, episode 2 *119*) - PASS 25th - Max (Team 1, episode 3 *120*) - PASS 24th - Courtney (Team 1, episode 4 *121*) - FAIL 23rd - Gwen (Team 2, episode 5 *122*) - FAIL 22nd - Duncan (Team 1, episode 6 *123*) - FAIL 21st - Sam (Team 2, episode 7 *124*) - FAIL 20th - Lightning (Team 2, episode 8 *125*) - FAIL 19th - Dawn (Team 1, episode 9 *126*) - PASS 18th - Dave (Team 1, episode 10 *127*) - PASS 17th - Scott (Team 2, episode 11 *128*) - FAIL 16th - Sugar (Team 1, episode 12 *129*) - FAIL 15th - Samey (Team 2, episode 13 *130*) - PASS 14th - Sky (Team 2, episode 14 *131*) - PASS *'MERGE:' 13th - Tyler (Team 1, episode 15 *132*) - PASS 12th - Shawn (Team 1, episode 16 *133*) - PASS 11th - Lindsay (Team 2, episode 17 *134*) - PASS 10th - Trent (Team 2, episode 18 *135*) - PASS 9th - Amy (Team 2, episode 19 *136*) - PASS 8th - Brick (Team 1, episode 20 *137*) - PASS 7th - Jasmine (Team 1, episode 21 *138*) - PASS 6th - Leshawna (Team 2, episode 22 *139*) - PASS 5th - Jo (Team 1, episode 23 *140*) - FAIL 4th - Harold (Team 1, episode 24 *141*) - PASS 3rd - Topher (Team 2, episode 25 *142*) - PASS Runner-up - Bridgette (Team 2, episode 26 *143*) - PASS Winner - DJ (Team 2, episode 26 *143*) - PASS *'PASS' - These contestants qualified to compete in the seventh season. *'FAIL' - These contestants didn't qualify to compete in the seventh season. Season 7 *'Team 1:' Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Dave, Topher, DJ, Max, Trent, and Brick. *'Team 2:' Samey, Dawn, Jasmine, Bridgette, Amy, Sky, Tyler, Harold, and Shawn. *'PRE-MERGE:' 18th - Topher (Team 1, episode 2 *145*) 17th - Sky (Team 2, episode 3 *146*) 16th - Dawn (Team 2, episode 4 *147*)15th - Shawn (Team 2, episode 6 *149*) 14th - Tyler (Team 2, episode 7 *150*) Returns in episode 13 - Lindsay (Team 1, episode 9 *152*) 13th - DJ (Team 1, episode 11 *154*) 12th - Lindsay (second time, Team 1, episode 14 *157*) 11th - Max (Team 1, episode 15 *158*) 10th - Trent (Team 1, episode 16 *159*) *'MERGE:' 9th - Bridgette (Team 2, episode 17 *160*) 8th - Jasmine (Team 2, episode 18 *161*) 7th - Amy (Team 2, episode 20 *163*) 6th - Dave (Team 1, episode 21 *164*) 5th - Harold (Team 2, episode 23 *166*) 4th - Izzy (Team 1, episode 25 *168*) 3rd - Leshawna (Team 1, episode 26 *169*) Runner-up - Samey (Team 1, episode 26 *169*) Winner - Brick (Team 1, episode 26 *169*)